


Movie Night

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Jackson Whittemore, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Stiles gets sick and tries to cancel his movie night with Jackson, but Jackson has other ideas.





	

Stiles chewed on his lip and stared at his phone. His body was cold and shaky, his nose was runny, and his throat felt like he had swallowed shrapnel. All he wanted was to curl up in his bed, down a gallon of Nyquil, and wait for his affliction to pass. However, before he could do that he had one very important phone call to make and it would not be an easy one.

He took a deep breath – as deep as he could with clogged airways – and pressed the button to redial.

The phone rang twice before picking up.

“Hey, nerd,” said Jackson. “You coming over soon? I got you your-“

“I can’t,” Stiles said. He hated the way his voice croaked as he talked.

“Why not?” Jackson asked. “You made me buy these tickets, Stiles. They were thirteen dollars apiece for a movie I didn’t even want to see. You made me buy them. You said we _had_ to go.”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, okay?” He pulled the blanket back up to his chest and let his head fall back onto the pillow. It was tempting to just close his eyes and fall asleep right then and there.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. He sniffed and rubbed his feet together. “I’m sick.”

Jackson let out a low growl on the other end of the line. “I told you you’d get sick if you kept staying out all night.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “Trust me, I know. I’m really sorry I can’t make the movie tonight. I wanted to see it, I did, but …” he let himself trail off as the soreness in his throat worsened. The more he tried to think of an excuse the worse his head pounded.

“It’s fine,” said Jackson, though there was no denying the hint of disappointment in his tone. “You can just make it up to me some other time.”

Stiles chuckled. “Oh, how sweet. You’re so concerned for me.” He sneezed and wiped his nose on one of the many tissues littering his bedside table.

“You sound like you’re dying. You take medicine?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Obviously. That’s what you do when you’re sick.”

“Don’t be a smartass, Stilinski. Just … I don’t know, just lay down and sleep until you feel better, okay?”

“That’s what I was planning on,” Stiles said. “G’night, Jackson.”

“It’s five in the afternoon.”

“I love you, Jackson.”

There was a pause and then a very soft, “I love you too.”

Stiles smiled and hung up the phone. It wasn’t often he could get an ‘I love you’ from Jackson, but when he could he took full advantage of it. Injuries and illness were the quickest way to dig up Jackson’s softer side.

He set his phone back on the nightstand, curled up beneath his blanket, and closed his eyes.

He was awoken less than an hour later by a hand pressing up against his forehead. It was warm and he found himself leaning into it. He assumed it was his father at first, just home from his shift and checking on him but the hand was too soft, narrow, and uncalloused.

Stiles opened his groggy eyes and blearily peered up at his visitor.

Jackson stood there, a concerned expression in his eyes. He brushed back the hairs that clung to Stiles's forehead.

“Jackson?” Stiles mumbled. “What are you doing here?” He leaned up, propping himself on one elbow.

“Don’t get up,” Jackson said. “Lay back down.” He put one hand on Stiles’s shoulder and pushed him back down onto the bed with an uncommon gentleness.

Stiles had no problem obeying the command and returning to his blankets warmth. He noticed a few bags sitting beside his bed, one from an electronics store and the other from a restaurant downtown.

“What’re you doing here?” Stiles repeated.

“We had plans,” Jackson said. He knelt down beside the bags and pulled out two containers of chicken noodle soup. “I brought you some soup and one of those stupid comic book movies you like so much. It’s the Captain America one.”

Stiles smiled. Jackson could gripe and complain all he wanted, but he was the first one to point out when a new Marvel movie was released or a trailer got leaked. He didn’t miss the way Jackson’s eyes lit up whenever Bucky came on screen.

“Can you be more specific?” Stiles asked. He shifted over beside the bed to make room for Jackson.

Jackson popped the DVD out of its case and put it in the DVD player on the other side of the room. “Civil War,” he said. “Or something like that.” He set up the TV while Stiles fluffed his pillows and rearranged them in a pattern better for sitting.

As the movie started Jackson returned to the bed. He pulled the blankets up and slid in beside Stiles. He paused for only a moment to look at Stiles's legs.

“Are you still wearing your Spiderman pajamas?”

Stiles shrugged. “They’re comfy.”

“You’re such a damn nerd.”

“Good,” Stiles grinned.

Jackson lifted his arm and Stiles settled into place underneath it. His throat hurt, his voice was scratchy, and his nose was rubbed raw but he was happy.

Jackson reached over and grabbed one of the soup containers from the bedside table. He popped off the lid and handed Stiles a plastic spoon.

“Just shut up and eat your soup.”

Stiles grinned. “I can’t believe you brought me soup to make me feel better.” He stuck his spoon in the container and swirled it around a bit.

“I didn’t,” said Jackson as he opened his own container. “I bought it to make me feel better for having to take care of your sick ass,” he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’s forehead.

“You know you don’t have to do that, right? My dad’ll be home soon and he can-“

“No,” said Jackson. “Your dad wants to rest when he gets home. I’m taking care of you.”

“Thank you,” said Stiles. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Jackson’s cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I know,” said Jackson, nuzzling the top of Stiles’s head. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am feeling sick, I needed some fluffy Stackson in my life <3


End file.
